Unexpected Boyfriend
by NoraArchontis
Summary: It was the time of the year for a gala to be hosted where all of the Wayne family had to appear in public. But, everything just went wrong when Tim Drake suddenly placed his hand on Damian's waist as if he owned the pretty young man. Unbeknownst to Damian Wayne, Tim Drake was jealous of all the CEOs' attentions towards his beloved lover.


That night was one of the most important nights where everyone, including Damian, had to attend the party because of the importance of the event itself. It was one of the charity events that Bruce Wayne had planned for a while in order to maintain his image in the eyes of the Gotham citizens, and the world. Though it might have had its importance for Bruce, for Damian that night, like many other eventful nights, only taught him how to behave exactly like a gentleman with a gentleman's smile of the Wayne family. That, probably, would be the only thing that Damian learned from these kind of parties along with the importance of image in the eyes of other people.

However, that would also be one thing Dick, Jason, and Tim hated about the party since they also had to be there and _entertained_ the guest along with knowing those who were important as their connection. Although in the matter of entertaining guest and knowing all guests were not Jason's responsibility since he was just there for free food and drinks, he was still slightly pissed with what the party taught to the youngest of the family. Well, he was not alone in this matter because Dick and Tim were not happy with it too.

The smile that Damian threw to everyone was not a _smile_ that he always gave to his family. This smile was more gentle, almost too beautiful for Dick, Jason, and Tim to see. And, of course, _fake._ Never in all the ex-Robins' minds and worlds Damian would have smiled like that to anyone. Maybe, when he had his girlfriend or boyfriend, but not for now. Not in this party.

It was almost eight in the evening when Bruce's speech was done and all the people were applauding for the mission and vision he had said for the future of Batman Incorporate and other charities. All the people began talking to one another as well as the rest of the Robins, excluding Jason since he wanted to be left alone from all these commotions in the party. He could see Dick and Tim in the crowd surrounded by people who wanted to talk or at least, greeted them to make themselves known to the Wayne family though Jason was sure that they would not remember them afterwards.

Jason's eyes wandered to other directions, looking for the little demon with gentle and fake smile that decorated his face. It was not easy to find the baby bat because he was surrounded by everyone with different heights. To be honest, Damian did not grow up physically like Bruce as he had his mother's genes more than his _daddy's_ genes in him. Damian was still tall, somewhere near Tim's chest or lower, though he still regarded his own height as being short. It was probably a normal height for nineteen years old baby bat but again, everyone was different especially when they were not biological siblings. And, Jason didn't know what was the normal height for nineteen years old since _normal_ was not in the Wayne's vocabulary.

The moment Jason's eyes caught the sight of Damian was when he saw Tim besides the baby bat with his charming smile. All the girls were all around them like fishes coming to get their food, especially when Tim came near to Damian.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Jason," Jason turned his head to see who was talking to him all of a sudden without warning. "I thought you hate parties like this."

Dick smiled to him as if nothing ever happened, as if those noisy and fangirling girls and women were never there to bother him at all.

"I could say the same to you, Blue Bird," Jason looked at the person who was wearing an expensive tuxedo just for tonight's party. "Being surrounded by women all over. Don't know what they see in you, Dickiebird."

Dick chuckled, hearing Jason's statement over what really happened just a few minutes ago before he broke free from them. Jason just smiled; his eyes wander around the ballroom like prey looking for its victim for the night while in truth, he was just worried about Damian being preyed by those upperclassmen. Damian was oblivious to this, but Jason was not going to let it flee. He knew the way those CEOs looked at Damian with their hungry eyes, the eyes that looked like they were ready to eat him alive with nothing to spare if they were given any chance to do so.

"Enjoying the party, Jay?" Dick began talking, trying to avoid the awkward silence. "It's been awhile since you ever come to Bruce's party."

"No one rejects free food and drink. That's a common law, Dickie," _Jay_ explained his reasoning to be in the party. "Where's Timbo and baby bat? Are they drowning in the sea of crowds?"

A little insult wouldn't hurt was what Jason believed in, especially when it came to the Bat family. They always insult one another, even worse than anyone in Gotham could have done but they all knew that they cared for each other.

Dick turned to see the crowd, eyes wandering around to catch a glimpse of his two younger brothers in the sea of humans. He could see people crowding Bruce on the other side of the room while someone else were trying to break from the crowd, and there was when Dick saw Tim and Damian together coming toward the older two. Both of them were trying to keep their calm and cool looks, yet what made Dick twisted his eyebrows was the hand on Damian's hip along with a satisfactory smile on Tim's face as if he had won a battle against his enemy.

Jason looked toward the direction of Dick's eyes, trying to understand what caught the eldest attention for such a period of time. Tim and Damian were getting closer to them as Jason saw Damian's cheeks burning a bright red which made him looked like a ripe tomato that was ready to be harvested from the vine.

"Lil' D! Are you okay?" Dick asked Damian as they were already in front of them. His hands covered both of Damian's red cheek, trying to determine if he was getting a fever or something even worse since his little brother was so red.

Tim's hand left Damian's hip but before leaving, he pinched Damian's skin to the point the youngest in the family jumped a little in front of everyone else. He glared at him, a death glare, declaring another war with the ex-Robin, the current Red Robin. Dick and Jason could only watch them without interrupting as they knew how much Damian hate to be interrupted, and they didn't want to be found dead in the corner of this room.

Dick's hands left the bright red cheeks as soon as he knew Damian was alright. He was not down with fever, but his temperature was pretty high for a teenage boy.

"Don't you dare touch me anymore, Drake!"

It was a clear warning for Tim, but it only made him happier since he had finally gotten Damian's attention during the most critical moment - during the crowd. As Tim had declared something that would never allowed anyone to come near the youngest anymore or else, they would get into a big trouble with the big, bad Red Robin.

Tim smiled, a clear victory smile and happy smile towards Damian. He placed his hands on Damian's cheeks, slowly getting closer to the youngest before he could struggle for escape. Before he knew it, lips were pressed to his red lips.

Yes, Tim Drake _kissed_ the one he called as the _demon spawn_.

Tim Drake _kissed_ Damian Wayne.

What even worse was Tim _kissing_ him in front of Dick and Jason without any hesitation as if claiming his victim in front of other preys.

Damian fell backward, pushing Tim's chest from drawing even closer to him, but Tim's hands were faster than Damian's as he had already placed his left hand on the teenager's hip. While Tim's right hand was pushing Damian's head close to his chest, trying to close the gap his shorter brother had made. What left of Tim was a grin on his face as he watched Damian struggled within his hold, and he knew the little Dami would not make a scene in such an important party for his Father.

Tim found that amusing to watch, experience, and remember, of course.

"Remember who you _belong_ to, babybat," was the only thing Tim whispered closely to Damian's red ear before giving an affectionate kiss on the boy's cheek with a little bite to show off to everyone, then he let him go.

Damian stumbled backward as he pushed the elder with all his might but still tried not to make a ruckus in the party. His face was red, so red that Dick thought Damian could burst from being that embarrassed. But, at the same time, Dick knew how pissed Damian was to Tim since no one, _no one_ , ever wanted to mess with Damian when he had to put up with his mask. Well, Tim had just shattered it with something that was unknown to both Dick and Jason, though Jason was sure that he didn't want to know about it.

Tim's small chuckles were soft and gentle as if mocking the youngest for winning the battle against him too. He knew when the morning came, every newspaper and medias would be bombed by the fact that he declared to all the ladies and gentlemen who crowded Damian the night before, especially with the fact that Tim placed his hand on Damian's hip. It would be the nicest photograph of the history; in fact, he would probably asked the media for the photo itself.

He watched the younger teen walking away with Dick chasing after him with his ears still bright red. " _Pretty baby,"_ were the only two words that came out of his mouth while Jason looked at him in shocked. Well, no one really expected that to happen, especially not between the two rivals and enemies to death. But, it did leave Jason speechless as he watched Tim walked away from their location to go somewhere else as he was still having that victorious smile on his face.

"What the fuck just happened," was the only thing Jason could say before placing the glass he had drunk from on the nearby table and rushed his way to catch up with Tim because he demanded explanation for everything that just happened.

However, the moment he caught up with Tim, Tim was already surrounded by cameras and reporters, as well as journalists, asking for explanation as well. Tim turned his head to see Jason who was behind him, just a few feet apart between them, before turning his attention back to the hungry medias for new scandals of the Wayne family. Jason was confused as he didn't know what had happened before the kissing thing Tim did to Damian. He thought Tim just wanted to embarrass Damian in front of them.

But apparently not.

Seemed like his attention was not only to mess with Damian, but for something else too and that something else was _something_ that Jason didn't know. Or, perhaps, something more that Jason would have never imagined and believed Timothy Jackson "Tim" Drake to be doing.

The crowd was getting unbearable for Jason, but Tim just stood there with the same smile, taking questions from the press that wanted something more in return. Jason took a deep breath before finally moving his feet to come closer to the man in front of him, to take him back to where he should be - _inside,_ not outside.

Yet, the moment Jason stepped forward to where the young man stood, Tim suddenly made a declaration that shut the whole medias. And, that declaration was:

"Yes, I am in relationship with Damian Wayne, and we are getting married soon."

Jason was speechless. _Again_. Such a declaration that would never have gone out of Tim's mouth; _no_ , there was no way he was hearing it right. _No fucking way_.

Did Tim really just do that? Did his little brother, the rival of his youngest brother, just _confessed_ his love toward Damian to the media?!

Jason's mind was blown away for a few seconds before everything got very loud, and he just had to snatch Tim away from the sea of the crowd that was ready to drown him. They ran inside to find a safe place where he could talk and clear whatever he was hearing from the younger man. Jason still couldn't believe whatever Tim was blabbering in front of the media. He was speaking without any sense inside of the _full_ brain of his, where everything should be inside _right_ and not attracting too much attention to them.

Tim was _crazy_.

Or…

Maybe Jason had begun to lose his hearing and was hallucinating about everything that happened. Or maybe, it was because of all the alcohol he had been drinking during the gala.

 _What the fuck just is happening?_ Was the only question Jason needed the answer of.

* * *

Damian was frustrated and angry. Dick could see it from the way his eyebrows kept frowning as they went off from the gala back to the manor, at Damian's request. Bruce had granted the request the moment he heard what had happened to his biological son during the party, but Dick was sure that Bruce wouldn't want to hear anything further than that. Well, it wasn't like Dick had any idea what happened between his _cute_ little brother and Timmy, but he needed to know to solve the problem.

"I hate him!

Another outburst from his little brother.

"I hate him so much, Grayson! I want to kill him!"

Damian was ready to take the sword hidden inside his closet but Dick quickly stopped him from taking it and made a mental note to recheck for weapons in his youngest brother's room _again_. He sighed and walked away from the closet while holding Damian's wrist on his hand.

"What happened between the two of you?" Dick asked with a voice strict and full of demand for answers.

Damian frowned as his eyes looking at the eldest with anger to cover the embarrassment deep within. He didn't want to say anything to him. _Oh hell_ , Damian didn't want him to know anything between him and Tim because it wasn't _fair_. It was _never_ fair when it came to Tim Drake being involved.

He fell to his bed and still not answering Dick's question as if he was hiding something from everyone else but Tim. But how was he supposed to talk about? Telling them that he had lost a bet with Drake and the prize for the winner was having the other person under their control for a long period of time? How was he supposed to tell all that and expect them to _believe_ him?

He sighed, face against the pillow and body sinking to the bed as if he wanted to drown on his own bed to escape for this embarrassment he had to face. _It was all Drake's fault!_ He shook his head as his face rubbed all over the pillow before sighing again. He really didn't want to tell Dick about what happened between him and Tim because it was unnecessary. Besides, Damian didn't want to lose his face in front of Dick, not with the eldest brother knowing all this.

Damian let out another muffled sigh as he kept on resting on his bed while ignoring Dick. Dick was sitting on his bed without his formal clothing as both of them changed the moment they got back to the manor; that kind of clothing just irked them sometimes too. And, he knew everything both of them just wanted to sleep for this kind of galas and other charities parties meant a day off from being guardian angels for the city where the wicked never sleep. Damian didn't even want to think about being Robin and going out for patrol now because of the commotions Tim had dragged him into, but being with Dick in his room with nothing but silence was not nice too. _Ah…_

He rubbed his head all over the pillow, shrugging the thoughts of everything else and choosing the only option available for him: _sleep_. Yes, both of them needed their rest - their sleep - from the all the commotions that happened. And, Dick could hear Damian breathing, sighing, as he flopped into his little brother's bed. He was tired of waiting for Damian to answer him and decide to just wait until tomorrow came. But, he had no intention of leaving him until all these problems were resolved, or at least until he knew what was going on between Tim and his baby brother.

"I give up, babybat," Dick finally said it after a long silence between the two. "I'm going to bed, and you better go to sleep too, kiddo. I know you're tired." Damian looked up from his pillow, stared at Dick as the older man got up from his bed and head toward the door to go to his room.

He was tired, especially with Tim's attitude in the party. Tim was acting as if he _owned_ Damian, as if he was Damian's _boyfriend_. And, he knew when Tim went up to him from his crowd of women; he came up with a deadly, intense glaring to those whom Damian talked to. He talked to a lot of CEOs and some other important figures in Gotham, but he didn't really listened to them speaking since Tim was there to answer everything before he could, and Damian was distracted with the fact that Tim's hand was on his waist. _Drake's hand was on his waist!_ There was nothing Damian could do except screaming inside his head for the creepy things Tim had done to him.

And, there was the _kissing_. One of the most embarrassing actions he never wanted to remember anymore. Never ever!

Yes, he knew that he lost the bet, and this was the consequences that Tim laid down if Damian lost against him. But, to go as far as showing his ways to embarrass him in such a way was too much. Tim had a problem if he thought that was normal to do especially to him - to Damian Wayne.

Damian sighed again as he wanted to stop thinking about it for a long period of time or possibly forever as if it never happened in the first place. And, he knew sleeping was the only way out from all these madness that had happened to him today. He was done for the day and never wanted to go back again.

* * *

It was already past midnight when Tim and Jason came back from the galas as Tim was forced to stay until Bruce could give him an okay for leaving. Jason was tired; he was exhausted especially with that mind-blowing confession that Tim suddenly made in front of the shark-like-media. It was entertaining for him to watch Damian being all red from the embarrassment, but to also include medias into this was just a crazy thing Jason knew Tim would have never done. Yet, when he saw the way Tim looked at them when giving the news, he looked like he knew what he was doing. He looked so _goddamn_ responsible for everything he had spoken.

So….The only question now as:

 _Do Tim Drake-Wayne really going to marry Damian Wayne?_

No, Jason didn't want to hear the answer to that question because he wanted to see it being acted upon. Jason would prefer the babybat marrying their Timmy than being swallowed alive by those CEOs. He would have preferred that since Damian was so oblivious to everyone's way to flirt with him, especially those who just wanted more money and power from the Wayne family.

They stayed quiet the whole time they were climbing the stairs to get to the manor from the cave. Alfred was already standing by the hidden door of the bookshelf as if he knew the both of them were coming home right at that exact time. Jason greeted Alfred as usual while Tim just gave a little smile before asking something else he had inside his mind.

"Do you know where's Damian?" Was the first question Tim asked before anything else.

Alfred looked at Tim as he allowed both of them into the library before answering the third Robin's question. Jason couldn't read Alfred's face, he didn't know if Alfred had been told about what happened in the gala, or he had known about this long before anyone else in the family.

"I believe he was with Master Dick until now," Alfred answered as all of them were walking out from the library. "They are in our young master's bedroom, Master Tim."

Tim only nodded as he walked faster than everyone else to where his destination awaits him. Jason and Alfred could only look at Tim before he was out of their sights. Jason didn't say anything as he kept walking with Alfred until they reached the stairs. He turned to the old butler, facing him as if he had prepared a thousand questions about his two younger brothers relationship and now just waiting for Alfred to answer them all.

"Do you know anything about Tim and Damian's relationship, Alfred?"

Alfred shook his head, "I'm afraid it is not in my place to answer that question, Master Jason."

Well, Alfred knew something at least, and he hoped it was a _good_ kind something.

* * *

It didn't take Tim a lot of time to reach Damian's room. He was still in his suit when he entered the dark room, but he could see a person sleeping on the bed, fully covered with blanket as if he was hiding inside of it. Tim immediately removed his jacket, bow tie, and long shirt, and thrown it on the small couch Damian had inside his room. He unbuckled his belt and removed the long pants as he added all of those to the pile he had made; he also removed his shoes and socks before climbing the bed with just his boxer on.

He immediately settled beside Damian and under the blanket, he could feel just how warm his boy was. Damian still had a high temperature like a baby had, and of course, Damian would forever be the baby of the house and family since he was the youngest of all. Though for Tim, Damian would forever be his baby and love despite the baby boy's struggle to deny it.

The Red Robin wrapped his hand around the boy's waist, tucking him closer to his chest as the other hand stayed behind Damian's head, filling the gap between Tim's fingers with the short, dark silky hair. He loved it when Damian just stayed like this, especially in his sleep. Tim knew he could be murdered if the boy had woken up from his deep sleep, but thankfully, the earphones were blocking any other sounds that could wake him up from his slumber.

He sighed as he kept pressing into the younger teen's warm temperatures. He sighed knowing that this moment of silence, comfort, and unknown affection from him to his lover would end when the morning came. It would all end because his Robin kept on denying the affection - the _love_ \- that Tim has toward him. But, the news of their marriage would, at least, kept Damian reminded of what happened at that night.

Tim snuggled further as he kissed the boy's forehead with his lips. Damian was groaning in his sleep, not knowing that Tim was there to accompany him through the night. He took off his earphones, thrown it on the carpeted floor along with little music player before snuggling more to Tim's embrace.

"What time is it?" Tim smiled at the deep voice before reaching down to kiss the lips.

"Past midnight," Tim gave a peck on the boy's forehead. "Go back to sleep, baby boy."

Damian opened his eyes a little bit. He opened just enough to peek at the older man who was hugging and pulling him close to the warm chest with a rhythmic sound of the beating heart. He smiled as Tim smiled back while looking at the lazy jade eyes, still clouded by his sleepiness.

Tim had the urged to kiss the boy more - to taste the lips that he loved so much because it was Damian whom he was kissing. But, he did not act on it. He let Damian pulled him down and kissed him with the lazy, sleepy kisses before settling under Tim's chin for the rest of the night.

There was nothing Tim could do but to warm his arms around the younger man to bring him even closer to him. He loved it when Damian acted his affection towards him. Tim loved Damian's small affection, and if only his younger lover could do it more openly in the public, it would've been perfect since he loved Damian so much.

"Love you, baby boy," another peck placed on the forehead. "Sleep tight."

Damian only hummed in response as if letting Tim know that he was ready to fall back to his deep sleep.

"Love you too, Tim."

Tim smiled while thinking that, _it'll be a long day tomorrow for both of us, my babybat_. And he gave the final kiss for the night.


End file.
